nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh Davis
Hugh Davis is a human, an Old Soul and an agent of Circle Daybreak. He helped Jez in her mission of locating the first Wild Power, first appearing in the novel Huntress. Ultimate Fan Guide Description "Jez's friend in Huntress, Hugh has fair hair and a slight limp from a 'wolf attack. Hugh is unusual, as he is a fully awakened ''Old Soul. Not only can he remember his past lives, but he comes back smarter and more in touch with his consciousness each time he reincarnates". History Hugh Davis is a Old Soul, though not much is known about his previous lives, save for the fact that in one of them, Hugh had seen a werewolf killed and so knew of their weaknesses. Hugh is considered unusual, in that he is an "awakened" Old Soul and thus remembers details about his past lives. This ended up saving his life in his current incarnation. When he was seven years old, Hugh, his parents, his two sisters and his brother were on a camping holiday at Lake Tahoe when rogue werewolves attacked them. Hugh's whole family were killed by the werewolves, but they didn't bother with Hugh because he was so small. Due to his knowledge of werewolves from a previous life, Hugh bravely attacked the werewolves with a make-shift torch made from underpants soaked in kerosene and wrapped around a stick, and a silver cross he'd taken from his dead sister. The werewolves tried to kill Hugh, nearly biting one of his legs off, but the light of the torch attracted a nearby ranger armed with a gun, prompting the 'wolves to flee. Hugh was taken to hospital and almost died from blood loss, but survived. His leg was also saved, though he was left with a permanent limp. Hugh was smart enough to keep quiet about the werewolves, knowing no one would believe the truth. Sometime after the attack, Hugh discovered Circle Daybreak and decided to join them, hoping to protect other people from suffering the same way his family had. He has been working with the organisation ever since. Hugh worked closely with Jez Redfern after she became a Daybreaker and the pair became good friends. ''Huntress Hugh recruited Jez Redfern to find the first Wild Power. Working so closely with Hugh had Jez wondering if she was in love with him but she later realized it was Morgead Blackthorn with whom she was destined for. It was at one point believed that Hugh could actually be the Wild Power, but this was disproven when Jez herself was revealed to be, after she unleashes blue fire to save Hugh and her other friends from Lily Redfern. Physical Appearance Hugh is described as being "nicely muscled' but "compact", standing no taller than Jez. His face is said to rather serious looking, but with a dimple on one chin that gives him a "mischievous" look. He has slightly long, silky, fair hair, "intense" grey eyes and dark eyelashes. He walks with a slight limp, which he got after being severely injured in the werewolf attack that claimed the lives of his family. Personality Hugh is depicted as being a calm, compassionate and caring boy, with a certain air of mystery and wisdom about him, like many Old Souls. Despite not being much of a fighter, Hugh is very brave and tries his best to help people. In spite of the terrible tragedy he suffered as a child, Hugh apparently harbours no bitterness or hatred towards Night People because of it, actually actively seeking out Circle Daybreak due to his belief not all Night People were evil. He also convinced the other Daybreakers to give Jez a chance when she came to join them and firmly believes that what she did before no longer matters, as she is no longer the same person and its what she does now that counts, showing him to be a very forgiving and tolerant person. Hugh, due in part to be not just an Old Soul, but an awakened Old Soul, is also very clever, putting his smarts and knowledge to good use by helping others. Trivia * Aptly, Hugh's given named is derived from the Old Franconian-Germanic "Hug", which means "heart" or "spirit". His surname is a derivative of the Hebrew name "David", which means "beloved". Both tie closely with Hugh's compassionate personality and his status as an Old Soul. His surnames additionally ties to Jez's affection for him, as he is her motivation for doing good. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Old Souls Category:Circle Daybreak